Currently available collectible card games (referred to sometimes as CCG's) typically involve one or more characters that attack each other using cards, dice and/or other objects to symbolically carry out the attacks. These current games represent a genre that can be enjoyable, but is hampered by several problems.
One problem is that these games are sometimes relatively complex and involve many different cards which are in play simultaneously and which must all be tracked by the players. These games typically require a relatively long time to learn before they can be played, thereby detracting from their appeal.
Another problem is that these games typically require the use of paper and pencil to keep track of certain parameters, such as a character's health level, or strength. This added task of writing down current values for such parameters can detract from the enjoyment of the game and the game flow.
Another problem with such games is that they can lack visual appeal as compared to a video game, notwithstanding the use of relatively strong colours on the cards.
It would be beneficial to provide a card-based game or the like, that mitigates some or all of the above problems at least to some degree.